


Fresh Orders

by J_Flattermann



Series: 2 Vampires [19]
Category: Legend of the Seeker, Priest (2011), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3083249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 Vampires: Fresh Orders (Part 1)<br/>Crossover Fandoms: Twilight, Priest and Legend of the Seeker<br/>Characters: Garrett, Black Hat, Darken Rahl and the Vampire Queen <br/>Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. None of these characters are mine. No copyright infringement intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fresh Orders (Part 1)

Having freed the spell-bound Garrett, the three went back to meet with their Queen.  
This time even Lord Rahl was willed to provide assistance with the quest, as demanded.

Black Hat, Garrett and Darken Rahl were ordered to create an army. Strong enough to defeat the Priests and the walled mega-cities.  
"Destroy the church!" The Queen commanded.

She herself and her brood would return to the east to create new hives as breeding stations to add to the vampire warriors. Still her kind was susceptible to sun damage therefore she required a human vampire force as well.  
Indestructible by light.


	2. Fresh Orders (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 Vampires: Fresh Orders (Part 2)  
> Crossover Fandoms: Twilight, Priest and Legend of the Seeker   
> Characters: Garrett, Black Hat and Darken Rahl   
> Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. None of these characters are mine. No copyright infringement intended.

"Where to begin?" Garrett wondered as the three left the Queen with fresh orders.

"Why not with my disciples? I am sure they all volunteer, as they are under my influence." Lord Rahl opted with a grin, displaying his new fangs.

Garrett sighed. "They are spread all over the world."  
"Correct! Yet each of them is still under my spell."

"Send them to the hall in town. They shall gather there." Black Hat commanded.

The golden eyed vampire was not inclined to chase around the world to fetch the wizard's victims.

Garrett was relieved and pleased. He could but agree.


End file.
